Mudo
by The.Lady.Of.Many.Names
Summary: ...em nossa intimidade, se é que aquilo pudesse ser chamado de intimidade, eu me permitia tremer, e ele se permitia regozijar em silêncio com aquilo. 3  lugar no III Chall de NC17 do Marauder s Map e prêmio especial de Melhor Narrativa. Leia o alerta.


**Alerta: Essa fic contém:**

**- Dor/sofrimento físico**

**- Humilhação**

**- BDSM**

**Não tem estômago pra isso? Não leia.**

.

Escrita para o **III Challenge NC-17 Relâmpago** do **Marauder's Map** mestrado pela **Just**. **3° Lugar e Melhor Narrativa.**

.

* * *

Mais uma vez eu estava perante a porta fechada esperando que ela fosse aberta. Fazia parte do nosso acordo mudo: se eu quisesse, eu que teria que procurá-lo, e nem sempre ele estaria disponível para abrir a porta para mim. Então, quando eu não me satisfazia mais com o calor que as minhas únicas companhias emanavam: cafés; cigarros; gatos, e até mesmo Misato, tão ocupada com seu homem agora – eu ia atrás do meu; o único homem que eu conheci, o único que me entendia como cientista e mulher. Naquela noite ele abriu a porta.

Não me desejou boa noite, não me perguntou o motivo de minha visita e sequer cogitou a possibilidade de ser algum problema de trabalho. Confiava na própria competência e na minha, em segundo lugar na minha. Apenas me deixou entrar em seu apartamento e enquanto eu retirava os meus sapatos, ele sumiu de vista ao atravessar a porta da sala. Eu que teria que procurá-lo, portanto segui ao seu encalço, passando pela sala pequena e simples e encontrando-o escondido atrás de um livro em seu escritório. Eu sentia falta das primeiras vezes, quando ele ao menos me dizia alguma palavra inicial, agora era eu quem deveria começar.

- O que está lendo? – eu perguntei com um tom muito diferente do que utilizava na NERV.

Era o meu eu doce, meu eu mulher para ele.

- Nada importante. – ele fechou o livro e bateu-o sobre a mesa, me encarando com firmeza por trás dos óculos.

Eu tremi. Havia algo no olhar de Gendo Ikari que me fazia tremer desde o dia em que o conheci, quando eu ainda era morena e inocente, e ele ainda sorria. Para bem ou para mal, ele foi o referencial de homem que minha mãe me deu, e eu rejeitei todos os outros depois dele. Mesmo agora que eu me reportava a ele como meu superior e a cientista em mim declarava que éramos de igual importância em nossos trabalhos; em nossa intimidade, se é que aquilo pudesse ser chamado de intimidade, eu me permitia tremer, e ele se permitia regozijar em silêncio com aquilo.

Retirou as luvas com uma calma quase cínica, sabia como eu me sentia em relação às cicatrizes nas palmas dele, ainda assim jamais demonstrou se importar com aquilo ao desnudar as próprias mãos quando nos víamos a sós. Ele se levantou, caminhou até mim e percebeu quando eu evitei olhá-lo. Sempre que chegávamos a este ponto eu considerava voltar, desistir, nunca saberia realmente o que viria a seguir e temia que um dia fôssemos longe demais. No entanto, ele pegou em meu queixo, me obrigou a olhar para ele e me lembrar de que ele teria tudo sob controle, sempre e em qualquer circunstância.

Sob seu toque eu cedi, sob sua ausência eu aguardei e quando ele retornou, eu apenas senti o apetrecho de couro e metal a cobrir-me o rosto, fechar minha visão para o mundo e limitar o fluxo de ar para os meus pulmões. Ele não me dera uma coleira, mas pela correia da própria máscara me puxava e me guiava até o aposento de seu apartamento que ele jamais me deixava ver. Sob sua mão eu segui, sob sua força eu caí ao chão de qualquer jeito, naquele lugar quente e, pelo cheiro de mofo, formol e sangue seco, eu podia julgar que fosse descuidado. Eu sabia que na porta estava escrito "Sala de Experimentos – Mantenha Distância", e quando eu descobri aquilo, achei preferível de fato manter-me distante. Porém, mais uma vez eu estava ali, no chão, ouvindo sua rara voz me dar uma ordem velada, de maneira fria e seca.

- Você sabe o que fazer.

Sim, eu sabia, e com mãos trêmulas comecei a abaixar o zíper da minha camisa e retirá-la de dentro da saia enquanto percebia que ele perambulava em minha volta; eu não conseguia mensurar exatamente o que ele estava fazendo, apenas sabia das possibilidades do que viria a seguir. Levantei-me sem jeito para terminar de desnudar-me, porém, antes que eu retirasse a minha meia-calça, ele me puxou novamente e me prensou contra a parede, esticando meus braços para cima e prendendo-os fortemente em aros de metal. Algemas? Meu estômago revirava e a angústia já batia em minha garganta, o que eu estava fazendo? O que eu permitia que ele fizesse comigo? O que minha mãe diria se soubesse dos novos hábitos do seu antigo amante? O choro viria mais rápido desta vez, e talvez isto o agradasse mais, quem sabe até ele aceitasse fazer amor comigo depois.

Minhas costas estavam completamente expostas para ele, expandiam-se e retraíam-se na medida em que eu arfava na expectativa de algum toque, fosse do açoite ou da lâmina, pois suas mãos jamais encostariam em mim tão cedo. Repentinamente algo cortou o ar e chocou-se em um estalo sobre minha pele, fazendo-a arder de forma moderada e arrancando de mim um suspiro mais alto. Não era dor o que o primeiro golpe gerava, e sim uma moção interna que fazia as primeiras lágrimas escorrerem e molharem meu rosto dentro da máscara. A próxima chicotada veio logo, do lado oposto da primeira; ele só retornaria ao mesmo lugar quando a pele esfriasse e sensibilizasse para receber um novo trauma.

No décimo-segundo golpe meu desespero já era visível, pois eu tremia de forma descontrolada e deixava meu peso pender sustentado pelas algemas que prendiam meus pulsos. Minha voz era ouvida em murmúrios humilhantes de choro engasgado enquanto ele permanecia em silêncio. O comandante sempre segurava as rédeas do controle e poupava-se de qualquer demonstração, fosse de agrado ou desagrado, e a maior tortura era jamais saber o que se passava dentro dele. Ser açoitada por ele fazia-me sentir pequena e a angústia da dor física de alguma maneira me limpava por dentro, era um efeito estranho, mas chorar daquela maneira me fazia bem.

De sua indiferença era de onde provinha a infelicidade; e em sua demonstração máxima ele jogou o chicote ao chão e afastou-se, reaproximando-se apenas para apoiar em meus ombros algo leve e mais quente do que aquela sala, algo que eu não tinha idéia do que era, e o pensamento de ser algum "experimento" me deixava apreensiva. Gendo seria capaz de ameaçar minha integridade física de maneira definitiva apenas para me ver chorar? Solucei violentamente, mas a coisa não caía, parecia derreter-se lentamente sobre a minha pele, e quando começou a escorrer, eu senti como se estivesse sendo escalpelada. Chamei-o, gritei seu nome, tentei encontrar alguma palavra que despertasse sua clemência, mas tudo o que eu ouvi em retorno foi uma música clássica tocando alto. _Gloria in Excelsis Deo_.

Eu não podia perceber sua presença, a dor - agora lacerante - alterava os meus sentidos junto com o som alto que invadia os meus ouvidos de maneira incômoda. Sentia-me sufocar, achava que seria capaz de vomitar a qualquer momento apenas pela tentativa débil do meu corpo de livrar-se daquilo que o corroía, ainda que a dor fosse externa, era por dentro que ela se arraigava. A febre ardia em minha pele e meu suor frio se juntava ao estranho e denso líquido que escorria como cera derretida pelas minhas costas. Deixei meu corpo pender definitivamente, ainda que sentisse meu pulso quase ser cortado pelo metal que o prendia, e tentei insisti mais uma vez, a mais fraca de todas:

- Gendo, por favor...

E ele me atendeu, pois senti em seguida um forte jato de água fria a atingir os locais que aparentavam estarem lacerados e expostos em carne viva, tamanha dor e desespero me deu o contato com a água daquele modo. Gritei, mas a minha voz não conseguia ser tão relevante quanto à da cantora lírica em seu _Domine Deus._ Quando o jato cessou sua pressão, o líquido fresco desceu indolor pelo meu corpo, aliviara a sensação infernal, mas eu sabia que aquele não era o seu objetivo.

Finalmente suas mãos me tocaram de forma mais próxima, rasgando minha meia-calça e buscando pelo meu interior em meu sexo. Me tomaria? Faria amor comigo? Não, ao invés de senti-lo, algo frio como metal foi inserido com dificuldade em mim, grande o suficiente para que me machucasse por dentro e causasse uma cólica insuportável ao atingir meu limite. Eu queria me encolher, mas não tinha força o suficiente nos pulsos para suspender completamente o peso do meu corpo, e estirada como eu estava, senti minha pressão alterar-se com a dor que me fazia gemer e chorar baixo agora; estava prestes a desmaiar enquanto ele movimentava aquele objeto incômodo dentro de mim. Eu não possuía visão para turvar no interior da máscara escura, apenas percebi quando meus sentidos começaram a girar e falhar, poupando-me de prosseguir consciente.

.

Meu corpo estava prensado ainda, porém, desta vez em algo que me dava uma sensação mais reconfortante do que uma parede. O cheiro da madeira alcançou-me antes que a visão constatasse que eu estava novamente em seu escritório, sobre a mesa livre de qualquer livro ou papel, cuidadosamente preparada para aquilo. O peso do corpo dele me fazia respirar com dificuldade e seu membro preenchia-me dolorosamente, movimentava-se em meu sexo fragilizado com vigor, em estocadas rápidas e secas. Eu sabia que se ele percebesse que eu estava acordada, cessaria a ação no mesmo momento, por isso fiquei imóvel apenas recebendo-o. Machucava-me fisicamente, sim, mas machucaria ainda mais se eu tivesse acordado sozinha em meu apartamento com os meus gatos.

Gendo Ikari fazia amor comigo daquela maneira, e daquela maneira eu o amava e declarava para mim mesma que ele era o meu Senhor, que era o meu Homem; e a única coisa que eu esperava dele um dia era que declarasse também algo sobre mim, qualquer coisa, mesmo que fosse para me chamar de sua vagabunda, de sua cadela.

Com um urro abafado ele saiu de mim para despejar-se sobre as minhas costas feridas, e eu não pude evitar a reação natural do meu corpo que se contorceu perante a ardência súbita. Mais uma vez ele nada falou, apenas fechou a própria braguilha e se retirou do local, deixando-me recompor sozinha com os músculos travando a cada movimento. Tentei tocar minhas próprias costas onde agora seu gozo talhava aos poucos, e constatei que apenas o chicote abrira a minha pele, como de costume. O que quer que tenha derretido havia apenas queimado, mas ainda respondia às pontas de meus dedos com uma dor tão profunda que me impedia de prosseguir com o toque. Não seria fácil me vestir ou trabalhar no dia seguinte.

Encontrei sobre a cadeira uma toalha simples, ele gostava que eu tomasse banho depois daquelas sessões, era a parte final do nosso acordo mudo. No caminho até o banheiro eu não o encontrei, provavelmente estava por trás daquela porta da qual eu deveria manter a distância. Assim, sozinha, e agora sem ao menos o som da música clássica para me reconfortar, eu rejeitei a banheira e encolhi-me no box do chuveiro. Aquela sensação estranha de dor, frescor e limpeza a lavar-me as costas enquanto a água gelada caía sobre meu ser displicente e fazia-o encolher ainda mais.

Naquele momento não havia feridas morais para que eu lambesse, não havia nada que eu quisesse falar ou perguntar para a minha mãe. Sentia-me tão indiferente a mim quanto ele em seu silêncio e descaso, e assim eu apenas deixava o cheiro dos vestígios de sangue esvair-se pelo ralo junto com o dos vestígios de sêmen. No outro dia eu seria a Doutora Ritsuko Akagi e ele precisaria de mim, usaria sua voz para me dar ordens e pedir minha cooperação incondicional, e eu daria a ele imediatamente.

Naquela noite, porém, eu não era _nada_, e acatava decisões mudas de alguém que em meu interior eu chamava de Senhor.

E acatava incondicionalmente.

* * *

N.A.: Alguns trechos foram inspirados em relatos de um amigo meu que pratica BDSM.

_Gloria in Excelsis Deo _é um hino litúrgico e _Domine Deus_ faz parte dele.


End file.
